A Better Way
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This one-shot story starts after "Ride Along." Nolan is very upset about what happened and wants to do something it. The cover art is by @Artifex Prime, but the app does crop it.


A Better Way

"Why the dark look?" Ben inquires as John stares at his laptop while the two of them share a pizza.

"What happened with Rupert and that family with the challenged son got me thinking. One thing they never said much about at the academy was handling people with special needs. Drug addicts, people crazy on PCP or meth, yeah, but not that. It's not in my rookie book, either. I wouldn't have known what to say at all if it hadn't been for one of the men on my crew when I was contracted to build the only mega house in Clarion County. He had a brother who was a little slow. I gave him some work moving things, stacking stuff, and cleaning up. He was a hard worker and very devoted to his job. But sometimes when he was surprised, or someone gave him directions he didn't understand, he'd get very agitated, and his brother would have to talk him down. I learned a little about the family and how they had always had to trade off keeping an eye on him when he was growing up and had to keep the bullies off of him at school. It didn't sound simple.

When the boy Rupert tried to help grabbed that knife, he could have easily been shot. I've been reading about an incident down in Orange County. The cops there got a report of a stolen bicycle, not exactly high on your list of serious crimes. They spotted a boy riding a bike, and he didn't stop when they told him to, so they chased him. He just kept yelling " _Mamita_ ," all the time he was peddling until he reached the driveway of a home. The cops took him down and none too gently. The neighbors came out and tried to tell the police that the boy was intellectually challenged and didn't speak English, but they kept beating on him. It turned out it was the kid's own bike, and he lost a kidney because of a punch from one of the cops. It was all totally unnecessary as well as horrifying, and it wouldn't have happened if those cops had paid some attention and known how to handle the situation.

"That's not even the worst case. There have been deaths too. Hell, Ben. Rupert could have died because he doesn't understand what goes on in families like that. And I can see one of the cops I know letting the situation escalate until someone does get killed."

Ben lays down his slice and gulps a swallow of beer. "John, if I know you, you want to jump in with both feet and try to do something about the problem."

"I can't do much to change the system, Ben, but I might be able to do something about educating the L.A.P.D. or at least Mid-Wilshire better. I found references to a program for training police officers to deal with the developmentally disabled. It was written by a cop with an autistic son after he realized just how ignorant his own police force was about that population. I'm going to take it to my captain. I think she'll listen."

Ben swiftly downs the rest of his beer and gets another one out of the refrigerator. "John, having any more to do with your captain than you have to is treading in dangerous waters. We both know you're attracted to her, and you've told me yourself that a relationship with her would be impossible. Wasn't what happened with Lucy bad enough? You barely got off the couch for days, and I know you're still not completely over it. You could be setting yourself up to be hurt again."

John snaps the lid of his laptop closed. "I can keep it under control. But setting myself up or not, I can't let this go, Ben. If there's something I can do to make things better, I can't just sit on my hands."

Ben puts an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I know John. That's you. That's always been you. Just watch your ass."

* * *

John is dog-tired. As usual, Bishop was taking the most challenging calls that she could. He can't blame her for being serious about making detective. She's a damn good cop and deserves to move up, but she isn't making his life any easier. Still, he's determined to put his proposal before Captain Andersen. She'll be in her office. She always comes early and stays late. That's one of the things he likes about her. She doesn't ask for more dedication from the cops she leads than she is willing to show herself.

John mentally smacks his own head. The last thing he should be thinking about is what he likes about the captain. He just needs to present his idea. That's his only reason to go see her. Yeah. Uh huh. Right.

Zoe looks up to see John Nolan knocking on the frame of the open door of her office. She tries to be as impassive as possible, but she likes John. She liked him before she ever met him, just from his file. He's everything her ex wasn't: kind, compassionate, brave and responsible. And he doesn't have a bad ass, either. He's also a rookie under her command which makes him completely off limits. So great ass or not, she has to keep things professional. Damn!

John locks gaze with Andersen. "Got a minute, Captain?"

"A minute, Officer Nolan. What's on your mind?"

"A change for the better, I hope. I was thinking about the incident with Rupert. He isn't the only one who doesn't understand the challenges faced by families of the developmentally disabled. Cops are never taught about that, or for that matter how to handle scenarios like someone grabbing a knife in frustration over something that might seem trivial to us. They don't teach that in the academy."

"That's why you spend your rookie year with a training officer, Nolan. There are a lot of things they don't teach at the academy."

John shuffles his feet and wipes his palm against his pants. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm painfully aware of that. But there are things the T.O.s don't know either. I've done some research. Tragedies could be avoided with decent training."

Zoe toys with a pencil on her desk. "Aren't you being a little presumptuous, Officer Nolan? I have a budget, and as you are no doubt aware, our personnel is stretched to the limit."

"Yes, Ma'am. But I believe that the proper program would not only save lives but money - regarding lawsuits and disability claims if nothing else. I ran up against that as a contractor. Safety training can cost a little more up front, but in the end, it can pay off. And I always hated seeing anyone who worked for me get hurt, whether it was their fault or not. Cops who understand how to handle situations like that will be more effective not less, which will allow every minute we're out there to count for more."

Zoe can't stop the slight upturn of her lips. "I see why you were pre-law Officer Nolan. You make a good case. Do you have something to show me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." John enthusiastically hands Zoe a thick folder.

"Quite a project. When I can free up some time, I'll look it over."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it."

"No, I appreciate you putting in the time, Officer Nolan. Most cops, rookies or otherwise, wouldn't make an effort. You have a good evening."

"Yes, Ma'am. You have a good evening too."

John is feeling good for the 30 seconds before his way out of the building is blocked by Sergeant Grey. "Boot, there is a chain of command here. If you have something to say, you come to me, not to Captain Andersen."

"Noted, Sir. But she did tell me her door would always be open - and it was, so…"

"Just watch yourself, Boot. I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Sir, that is a situation of which I am very much aware."

* * *

John is too wired to return to Ben's guest house, and he doesn't feel much like talking to Ben right now, either. He may have made some progress with Captain Andersen in getting his program going, but it seems like he's in more trouble with Sergeant Grey than ever. He's not the only one Grey's come down on. The sergeant jumped on Lucy for rolling her car. Thank God, she wasn't hurt! But John's hazing is a daily thing and doesn't seem to be letting up much. Bishop is standing up for him, but there is no doubt that Grey still wants him gone, and if it weren't for Captain Andersen… Damn! There he goes again.

He should have used some of the numbers that Rupert gave him or tried calling one of the badge bunnies that hit on him at the cop bar. But he's not interested in a roll in the hay - or at least not just a roll in the hay. John wants a connection with someone who can really understand him. He'd thought that was Lucy, even if she had always insisted on keeping it casual. Obviously, he was wrong. There's only one person that sticks with him through whatever happens, and that's Ben. There certainly won't be any sex involved with that relationship, but he needs to keep his mind above his belt. It's time to go in. Maybe they can order some Thai food. For a while, that may be the most heat John is going to get.


End file.
